Look at you
by Linneagb
Summary: Poem written from Carole's point of view to Finn from when she knew she was pregnant to his funeral. Alternative title- Mine


**So, the verse's are a mix of situations from my own stories, situations we have seen in the series, things that would have needed to happen at one point or another, and just regular all- day- situations. And for once I'm not going to make the longest A/N ever, but I wanted to point out that English is not my first, nor my second language. **

Look at you  
So far all I can see of you  
Is an extra blue line on a white stick  
But I already love you  
Oh my heart is already all yours

Look at you  
At this photo in black and white  
I don't even know  
If you're my daughter or my son  
But I know that you're mine

Look at you  
My new- born child  
I've got you in my arms for the very first time  
Your dad is running around trying to get a good picture  
Of me and our beautiful son

Look at you  
Smiling, just smiling  
Even though you don't know  
What it means  
That today is your first birthday

Look at you  
Your dad is home  
And after all my tries  
To make you say mama  
You almost shout da-da

Look at you  
Where you sit and try to eat  
With both of your hands covered in cake  
And we will have it a bit of everywhere  
in a little while

Look at you  
Two years old  
You're getting so big  
But it feels like yesterday  
When you were born

Look at you  
Your father is leaving again  
His eyes are red but not from crying  
And I pray to god that he will have sorted this out  
Before you are old enough to remember it

Look at you  
First day of daycare  
I was afraid you would cry out for me  
But you just go and play with the boy with the Mohawk  
This was easier for you than it was for me

Look at you  
Standing like a sad little Santa  
Asking why your father isn't home for Christmas  
I wish I could tell you  
Just an excuse that would be good enough

Look at you  
Crying and screaming for your father  
I hated telling you this  
But you had to know  
And I'm trying to calm you down

Look at you  
Where you stand in your pretty suit  
With a rose in your hand  
To lay by your dad  
You're so strong

Look at you  
Crying for your dad to come home  
I wish I could make him, honey  
When I'm not enough  
I just wish I could make him

Look at you  
Shouting at me that you wished dad was here  
Finn, I wish I could make you see  
How much I'm actually trying  
But I wished I wouldn't have to stay so strong

Look at you  
With your western movie backpack  
Almost jumping on the sidewalk next to me  
First day of what you call  
big boys' school

Look at you  
"Mike, Kurt, David"  
You believe  
That every boy in your class  
Have got a nicer name than you

Look at you  
With your first real set of drums  
They're sounding loud through our house  
And I've got to admit  
I'm not so sure this was a good idea

Look at you  
Falling asleep in my arms  
On the playing center  
Exhausted from panicking  
Of being locked in the bathroom

Look at you  
Sitting on your knees  
Telling to the man we almost hit with my car  
That he can be your dad, and I can be mum to his little boy  
You've got such a golden heart

Look at you  
Standing in front of Darren and looking him up and down  
As if you wanted to make up your mind  
If he's enough good looking for me or not  
You're so sweet looking out for me honey

Look at you  
Helping Darren with spraying the grass green  
Singing Don't stop believing  
And other songs you like  
I know you're a musician

Look at you  
Coming up behind me  
And lying your arm around my shoulders  
Saying that I don't need Darren  
You'll take care of me now

Look at you  
Nine years old  
Already standing taller than me  
And you're laughing  
Just laughing

Look at you  
Sitting in the car next to me  
Suddenly everything is spinning  
Next everything is black  
But I can still hear you screaming

Look at you  
With your arm in a cast  
Hanging in a sling  
You're swearing and blaming me  
I'm sorry this had to happen

Look at you  
Smiling through the mud on your face  
From the mud on the wet ground  
During your first real football game  
And you loved it

Look at you  
Playing in the snow with your cousin  
She's ill you know  
But you seem to be the only one  
Who doesn't care about that

Look at you  
Standing with the paper  
With your grades on  
Almost jumping of joy  
Over the A you got in music class

Look at you  
Making sure that your hair stands right up  
That your collar is just right  
First day of high school  
Everything's got to be perfect you say

Look at you  
Standing with the little card  
That will mean so much  
To our future  
Now that you can drive

Look at you  
More nervous than I've ever seen you before  
When you know that I know  
Crouching in my lap  
Trying to make me forgive you

Look at you  
Crouching on the floor  
While I try to comfort you  
Now when we both know  
That this was but a lie

Look at you  
You're being selfish  
But I can't blame you for it  
I know what you're afraid of  
But I wouldn't let anyone take your father's place

Look at you  
When you try to explain to me  
Trying to explain what you said to Kurt  
Finn  
I've never been this disappointed in you before

Look at you  
Standing trying to apologize to the Hummel's  
You're stuttering, but you're doing it  
I'm so proud of you  
Not everyone would have been brave enough

Look at you  
Standing tall in your pretty suit  
I can see that you're nervous  
But we'll make this work honey  
We will, all four of us together

Look at you  
Your eyes are almost shining with joy  
As you take my hands  
And dance with me  
On mine and Burt's wedding

Look at you  
It seems just yesterday  
Was the day you were born  
And now it's time  
For your senior year of high school

Look at you  
I don't know if you'll get into that college  
But I know that you tried  
And I know that no matter what I will love you  
That's what matters the most honey

Look at you  
Singing and dancing  
On the stage for nationals  
As if there was no tomorrow  
And for winning

Look at you  
Lifting the trophy  
High up in the air  
It was the team honey  
But they couldn't have done it without you

Look at you  
Where you're standing  
With your graduation cap  
held up in the air  
I've never been prouder

Look at you  
Standing tall in the army's clothes  
Smiling from ear to ear  
Just like your dad did  
All of those years ago

Look at you  
Coming back to me  
Hugging me tightly  
Last time I saw you I was crying  
Now it's you

Look at you  
Standing looking down at the glee club  
Keeping your fingers crossed they will do well at sectionals  
I'm sure they will, honey  
They couldn't have had a better teacher!

Look at you  
Where you take the very last of the boxes  
And carry it to your car  
To move away from home  
And go to college

Look at you  
With that great, big smile on your lips  
And your eyes glittering  
Promising me  
That you'll make sure you'll stay safe

Look at you  
As you lay there on your back  
In your coffin  
With your eyes closed  
Looking exactly as if you were sleeping

Look at you  
With a red rose put in between your hands  
For the love you felt and the love we felt for you  
It might be that you will never wake up again  
But you're still mine

Look at me  
A mother without a child  
But promise me, that wherever you are  
You will take care of my heart honey.  
Because it will forever be yours

**I hope you liked that. "hands tissues to you all"**


End file.
